Las Garras de un Merodeador
by Adrianne Bovary
Summary: Una afortunada mano en una improvisada partida de Póker semiclandestina en la Sala Común y, como premio, el mejor día que había pasado en el pueblo mágico con alguien que no fueran ni James ni Remus...


_**No sé muy bien si esto se trata de un short – fic o es el trozo de una de tantas ideas que rondan la cabeza de todo fan cuando sabe que debería estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de leer y/o escribir. Si bien es cierto, el personaje femenino de la historia es una invención mía, ya no recuerdo bien desde cuando, aunque dudo que se trate de un Mary Sue o algo por el estilo. Principalmente porque lo único que tenemos en común es la nacionalidad. Puede que sea mi alter – ego, aunque eso lo convertiría en un Mary Sue¿no?. Bueno, sea como fuere, Harry Potter, así como sus personajes contemporáneos y pasados están destinados a cumplir la voluntad de escritores de fics (más aún después del final de la saga... no comments para aquellos que aún no lo han leído o que no han sido capaces de terminarlo ). De manera que aquí dejo algo que me entretuvo durante una tarde en la que tendría que haber estado estudiando teorías sociológicas... No sé si es bueno o es malo, pero cuando la escritura te permite expresarte sin necesidad de gritar, importa poco qué es lo que se plasma en el papel... ¡Bye!**_

_**...sss...SSS...sss...**_

_**..:: Las Garras de un Merodeador ::..**_

Sirius no podía parar de pensar en cómo había conseguido la que de momento era la mejor cita de su vida: una apuesta. Y en parte gracias a James, cuando al buscador se le ocurrió la feliz idea de montar una pseudo timba de póker en la Sala Común. Remus prefirió quedarse al margen por eso de ser "formal y responsable" o, como preferían calificarlo James y Sirius, "aburrido y estirado".

Todo se complicó cuando Lily, acompañada de su amiga Amaya, reapareció en la Sala Común después de pasar una tarde de estudio en la Biblioteca. Como era de esperarse, una partida de póker en medio del paso de alumnos aún en edad impresionable no era lo suficientemente ético para la Prefecta, por lo que los gritos hacia los dos amigos no se hicieron esperar. Y demostrando su poco sentido de la prudencia, James se atrevió a encarar a la furiosa pelirroja:

.- Tu problema, Evans, es que estás muy reprimida.

Sólo una frase bastó para que, inexplicablemente, Lily terminara desafiando al propio James a una partida ante la atónita mirada de medio Gryffindor. Pero en el momento en el que fue consciente de lo acababa de hacer (seguramente por la incontrolable risa de James coreada por las carcajadas de Sirius), terminó arrastrando a Amaya hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los morenos.

Y así, los cuatro Gryffindors comenzaron a repartir manos de cartas bajo la disimulada mirada de Remus a través de uno de sus muchos libros de DCAO, y las constantes propuestas de Sirius en convertir la partida en un Streap – Póker para hacerlo más ameno. En realidad, el primogénito Black no fue del todo consciente de en qué momento de la partida se había quedado sólo con Amaya. Tan solo volvió en sí cuando, al quedarse sin sus provisiones de Honeydukes para subir las apuestas (era una partida de póker seria, pero también eran estudiantes sin ingresos), Remus lanzó la pregunta que todos pensaban:

.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Fue entonces cuando Sirius vio la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de su morena rival sin la necesidad de emplear sus consabidas técnicas contra Slytherins desagradables (léase Snivellus). De vengarse de ella por un mal afortunado comentario de la joven hacia las habilidades de Sirius en lo referente a temas privados. Claro que al menos el chico tenía la humildad de reconocer que había tenido parte de culpa en la explosión de Amaya al dejar que todo Hogwarts creyera que habían pasado una noche de lujuria y desenfreno en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch después del entrenamiento. Y ahora veía la oportunidad de devolverle la jugada.

.- Este fin de semana hay una visita a Hogsmeade¿verdad? – Comenzó Sirius fijando sus ojos en Amaya.

Por su parte, la chica se irguió incómoda en la silla... ¿No pensaría proponerle lo que pensaba que iba a proponerle? Él sabía que ya tenía planes para Hogsmeade. Y precisamente por eso, Sirius comenzó a sonreír como aquél al que han pillado haciendo una trastada. Por supuesto que sabía que tenía planes para Hogsmeade. Él mismo había estado pendiente del flirteo entre la Gryffindor y su cita, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera obsesionado con ella, tal y como James y Remus se empeñaban en matizar. Tan sólo quería reparar las heridas de su orgullo herido el día en que Amaya estableció las diferencias entre grande y pequeño delante de la que Sirius preveía que sería su rollo del fin de semana.

.- ¿Y qué propones? – Se aventuró la joven temiendo la respuesta.

.- Bueno, está bastante claro¿no? – Respondió Sirius – Gracias a ti, últimamente me cuesta encontrar alguien del sexo femenino con quien divertirme, así que deberíamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade para ver si así consigo superar el trauma que me ocasionaste con tu desafortunado y falso comentario.

James y Remus cruzaron una mirada¿y luego decía que no estaba obsesionado?

.- No me jodas, Black – respondió la chica después de asimilar la información – Sabes perfectamente que ya tengo planes para esta salida.

.- ¿No me digas? – Fingió sorprenderse Sirius con la misma expresión estudiada sólo reservada para McGonagall.

Amaya controló sus instintos homicidas que en esos momentos le gritaban que saltara por encima de la mesa para estrangular al moreno con sus propias manos. En busca de apoyo, se cruzó con la mirada de Lily para que le indicara lo que debía hacer, pero lo único que interpretó de los verdes ojos de su amiga fue un "tú verás lo que haces, pero sabía que algo así pasaría desde que abriste la boca". Por otra parte, sus cartas eran bastante buenas, por lo que las probabilidades de que Sirius ganara eran pocas...

.- Y cuando gane yo¿qué conseguiré como premio? – Preguntó – Y no me vale nada que implique tenerte encima todo el día.

.- No seas así, pequeña, también puedes tenerme debajo – respondió Sirius con su demoledora sonrisa de caza.

Muy a su pesar, Amaya sonrió uniéndose a James y Remus. Sólo Lily entornó los ojos.

.- La verdad es que mi media en Transformaciones ha bajado un poco, lo que me dificulta conseguir la nota que piden para la Academia de Aurores... – Sirius escuchaba atento – Y aún a riesgo de que esto aumente tu ya de por sí inflado ego, debo reconocer que tú, inexplicablemente, tienes una de las medias más altas, así que¿qué te parecería estar a mi completa disposición en todo los referente a la materia de Transformaciones?

Tras una breve confirmación por parte de sus amigos, Sirius se decidió por tenderle la mano a la joven, quien la aceptó gustosa confiada en sus probabilidades de ganar.

.- Bien¿qué tienes? – Preguntó Sirius.

Amaya extendió sus cartas cuidadosamente encima de la mesa con una anticipada sonrisa victoriosa.

.- _Full_ – contestó mirando al moreno.

Sirius por su parte se dedicó a mirar las cartas de su rival.

.- Vaya, es una buena jugada – dejó que Amaya se recreara un poco más en su falsa victoria antes de continuar bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, James y Lily – De todas formas, es una pena que tu pobre cita tenga que pasearse sólo por Hogsmeade este fin de semana – Terminó mientras enseñaba sus cartas – _Póker_, pequeña.

Y así había sido: una afortunada mano en una improvisada partida de Póker semiclandestina en la Sala Común y como premio el mejor día que había pasado en el pueblo mágico con alguien que no fueran ni James ni Remus.

Aunque Amaya se lo había advertido: en el momento en que intentase algo más allá de los límites del contacto físico no deseado, la chica se encargaría de darle contacto físico violento. Por eso mismo Sirius pensó que si después de comer no había suficientes indicios del rumbo que tomaría la tarde, se aburriría y terminaría buscando a sus amigos, como siempre hacía cuando una chica no le interesaba. Y sin embargo, con Amaya no parecía que la cosa fuera a terminar en una cama y aún no deseaba que el día acabase.

Para empezar, Amaya le había dicho de camino al pueblo que no pensaba dejar que un niño pijo malcriado le fastidiara el día, por lo que tan amigos y a divertirse por Hogsmeade. Ante eso, el joven Black se había defendido alegando que estaba de acuerdo con lo segundo, pero que de niño pijo malcriado nada. Amaya contraatacó sugiriéndole que se mirara al espejo, le sacó la lengua en un infantil gesto y echó a correr el resto del camino delante de un furioso Sirius gritando que se retractara o pagaría las consecuencias.

Una vez en Hogsmeade, y después de que Sirius consiguiera atrapar a la chica no sin un importante esfuerzo físico, decidieron pasear por las calles del pueblo, saquear un poco las reservas de Honeydukes (las propias se las habían dejado en las apuestas de la partida), pasarse por la librería a ver unos libros que le interesaban a la chica (aunque Sirius tuvo que salirse por culpa de un fingido ataque de alergia), e, incluso, ir a ver las novedades de Zonko, cosa que sorprendió al chico ya que ninguno de sus ligues había accedido a esto último al considerarlo demasiado infantil.

.- Vaya, estos polvos prometen bastante – Amaya le enseñó una pequeña bolsa a Sirius con lo que parecían ser la variante mágica de los polvos pica – pica muggles – Voy a llevarme unos cuantos.

Sirius la miró asombrado de que fuera a comprar un producto de bromas. La chica, por su parte, malinterpretando su mirada le tranquilizó.

.- No te preocupes, no son para ti – le explicó – Es que le debo una a Lily desde el verano pasado.

.- ¿La pelirroja te gastó una broma? – Preguntó Sirius extrañado mientras se acercaba a la joven y le cogía de las manos la misma bolsa que segundos antes le había enseñado– Con lo seria que es no parece muy de su estilo.

.- No creas – continuó hablando Amaya pagando al dueño de la tienda – Tiene una mente bastante retorcida, pero en el colegio se reprime bastante.

La chica observó como Sirius pagaba otra de las bolsas de los polvos.

.- Hace mucho que no molesto a James – fue la única explicación que dio cuando Amaya le interrogó - ¿En el colegio se reprime bastante? – Preguntó citando las palabras de la chica - ¿Por eso se picó el otro día con el comentario de mi imprudente amigo?

.- Creo que sí – rió Amaya – Yo tengo la teoría de que es el uniforme, que ejerce algún tipo de influencia en ella que la hace ser tan autoritaria. Pero fuera del colegio jamás la he visto desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo donde se encontraron a un grupo de Slytherins de su curso. Aprovechando que aún no habían sido descubiertos, se escondieron detrás de unos árboles.

.- Rosier, Nott, Avery y... ¡oh! Snivellus – enumeró Sirius - ¿Te apetece ver de qué son capaces los polvitos estos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

.- ¡Vale! – Aunque tampoco es que Amaya necesitara mucho para convencerse.

Así que, ocultos tras el árbol y siguiendo las instrucciones, Amaya abrió una de las bolsas mientras que Sirius susurraba un hechizo para crear una suave ráfaga que los llevara hasta el grupo de Slytherins.

.- _Aerum_

Casi inmediatamente, Rosier y Nott, que eran los que más próximos estaban al escondite de los Gryffindors, comenzaron a llevarse las manos a la nuca en un desesperado intento por parar el picor que les había entrado. De nada sirvió puesto que de la nuca, el picor comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo para dejar un rastro rojizo de piel irritada.

Los Gryffindors por su parte, incapaces de contener la risa, se vieron obligados a huir de su escondite antes de ser descubiertos por Avery y Snape, a quienes parecía que los polvos no habían llegado.

.- Mierda – susurró Amaya mientras corría cogida de la mano de Sirius – Mi bufanda.

.- Da igual, ya la recuperaremos.

Lo que no sabían era que Snape ya había pasado por demasiadas bromas de los Merodeadores como para permanecer alerta en cuanto algo extraño ocurría cerca de él. Por eso, en cuanto Rosier y Nott comenzaron a rascarse, comenzó a fijarse por los alrededores con la esperanza de descubrir a alguien hasta que, detrás de un árbol, dos figuras enfundadas en abrigos corrieron a refugiarse entre la gente del pueblo. Pero lo que llamó la atención fue la bufanda de colores granate y amarillo que permanecía sobre la blanca nieve de inicios de Noviembre. Olvidándose de sus propios compañeros y a los que Avery procuraba ayudar aunque sin éxito, se agachó a recogerla e identificar al propietario: Amaya De la Vega. "Genial" pensó Snape, "Lo que faltaba, que se buscaran más compañeros de diversión". No era difícil deducir que si una de las figuras era De la Vega, la otra debía ser Black puesto que el propio chico se había encargado personalmente de que el colegio entero supiese con quién iba a ir a Hogsmeade esta vez.

Por su parte, lo dos Gryffindors habían llegado extasiados a los bordes exteriores de la Casa de los Gritos, donde se sentaron en una roca que de momento no había sido cubierta por la nieve.

.- Ha sido divertido – comentó Amaya mientras recuperaban el aliento – Pero ahora se me congelará la garganta y enfermaré y no podré asistir a clase... – la chica se detuvo meditando su razonamiento – Bien pensado, una semana en la cama con fiebre no me vendría mal... ¡Gracias! – Exclamó ante la divertida mirada de Sirius.

Cuando al mediodía les entro hambre, optaron por ir a comer a Las Tres Escobas, aunque como era la única taberna decente en todo Hogsmeade (La Cabeza de Puerco no contaba porque los clientes debían lidiar con las cabras sueltas), más que una opción fue una falta de alternativas. Y como consecuencia de esa falta de alternativas, todas las salidas al pueblo _Madame_ Rosmerta hacía fortuna con el dinero de las comidas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Al entrar en la Taberna, Amaya divisó a Lily en una de las mesas junto a varias de sus amigas comunes, las cuales le sonrieron sardónicamente al verla entrar junto a Sirius. Puede que el chico notase el cruce de miradas, porque con un leve matiz de pesadez le dijo a la chica:

.- Si quieres puedes irte con la pelirroja, no me importa – Amaya le miró extrañada – Ya te he hecho perder medio día conmigo. Yo puedo ir con los chicos.

Efectivamente, James y Remus se encontraban en otra de las mesas riendo de algún chiste del primero. Cuando Sirius se encaminaba ya en dirección a sus amigos, fue Amaya quien le detuvo sujetándole de la manga.

.- De eso nada – gruñó – Teníamos una apuesta y la pienso cumplir... Además¿acaso me he quejado yo porque me hayas hecho perder el tiempo? – Preguntó un poco ofendida – No. Pues ala, a buscar una mesa que yo voy a por algo de beber.

Y con la cabeza bien alta, dejó a Sirius plantado en la puerta mientras ella atravesaba el local, haciendo de paso una mueca a sus amigas que no paraban de reírse, y pidiéndole a _Madame_ Rosmerta dos cervezas de mantequilla. El Merodeador, aún un tanto impresionado porque una chica le acabara de dar ordenes, se sentó en una de las pocas mesas libres que quedaban.

La comida no fue nada del otro mundo. _Madame_ Rosmerta se sorprendió un poco de verlos juntos, más que nada porque conocía el perfil de los ligues del moreno (ninguna pedía cerveza de mantequilla porque "engordaba") y la joven Gryffindor no encajaba dentro.

.- ¿Y como es que terminaste en Hogwarts? – Sirius se refería al hecho de que Amaya era de nacimiento, y por vía materna, española (de ahí el apellido).

.- Bueno, mi padre es inglés y estudió aquí, así que a los once años me llegaron dos cartas: una de Hogwarts y la otra del colegio de allí – respondió Amaya antes de encargarle a _Madame_ Rosmerta una _Mousse_ de Chocolate con doble de chocolate como postre.

.- Pero tu madre no es bruja¿no?

Precisamente, uno de los atractivos de la chica, al menos para los ojos de Sirius, es que no era una "Sangre Limpia".

.- No – contestó relamiéndose cuando _Madame_ Rosmerta le trajo el pedido – Sólo mi padre es mago... ¿quieres? – Le preguntó al chico que la observaba atónito ante la perspectiva de que alguien que no fuera Remus después de la Luna Llena pudiera comerse eso – Venga – le animó – Yo te invito.

Y cuchara tras cuchara, increíblemente terminaron con la _Mousse_. Tanto Lily y sus amigas como James y Remus hacía un rato que se habían ido de Las Tres Escobas, seguramente hacia Hogwarts ya que, como era costumbre del clima británico, el día se oscurecía pronto.

.- ¿A qué venían esas preguntas acerca de mi procedencia? – preguntó Amaya curiosa mientras caminaban por el sendero que llevaba al colegio – Siempre pensé que no te interesaba eso de la pureza de la sangre y demás...

.- Y no me importa – respondió Sirius con calma – Pero si que me interesa saber más cosas sobre ti... como por ejemplo¿cómo se llama tu padre y por qué no llevas su apellido?

Amaya rió de buena gana.

.- Primero, no llevo su apellido porque no le conocí hasta que no murió mi madre, por tanto, sólo le debo un techo cuando me quedé huérfana. Y segundo¿qué te importa como se llame mi padre? – Preguntó con ingenuidad.

.- Pues es sólo para imaginarme más o menos cómo es... Mi madre se llama Walburga, así que imagínate – el chico pronunció esas palabras con bastante resentimiento.

.- No te llevas bien con tu familia¿verdad? – Tanteó Amaya.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó irónico.

.- Bueno, a pesar de lo que diga la de adivinación, tengo un ojo interior bastante intuitivo – rió Amaya – Eso y que, desde que tu hermano entró en Hogwarts, creo que nunca te he visto hablando con él.

Sirius bajó la mirada, posiblemente para que la chica no viera la ira cruzaba su cara cada vez que hablaba de su familia.

.- No compartimos las mismas ideas – habló con voz contenida.

.- ¿Te refieres a todo ese rollo de la pureza de la sangre limpia y la supremacía de los magos por encima de los muggles?

.- Sí, todo ese rollo.

.- Pero eso es bueno – Sirius volvió a levantar la vista para observar a la joven con asombro – No lo de que te lleves mal con tus padres – se apresuró a aclarar – Sino que, para ser tú mismo un "Sangre Limpia", no te dejes influir con las ideas retrógradas de unos cuantos reprimidos. Significa que tienes carácter – siguió – una personalidad fuerte. Y, personalmente, creo que es una facultad bastante atractiva – terminó mirando a Sirius con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

.- Eres increíble – rió Sirius. Y sin poder evitarlo y aún caminando, el Merodeador se las apañó para coger el rostro de Amaya y darle un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento – se disculpó cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer – No era mi intención...

.- No importa – le cortó la chica con una amable sonrisa – Sólo es un beso – E imitándolo, repitió el gesto pero esta vez con los papeles invertidos y un poco más próximo a los labios del chico que a la mejilla propiamente dicha.

Por su parte, Sirius siguió caminando, más por inercia que por otra cosa, puesto que no terminaba de sorprenderse por la manera de comportarse de Amaya. En comparación con otras chicas, la joven se mostraba abierta, sin complejos (tal y como había demostrado con la _Mousse_), además de que no se sentía intimidada, o al menos incómoda ante el hecho de que el chico se hubiera atrevido a traspasar la barrera del contacto físico con un casto beso. Es más, incluso le había provocado con la repetición. Cualquier otra chica se habría mostrado intimidada aunque sólo fuera por guardar la apariencia de joven decente que muchas estilaban en Hogwarts.

.- Te gusta el Quidditch¿no? – Preguntó Amaya sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

.- Pues estoy en el equipo de Gryffindor, así que supongo que sí que me interesa un poco.

.- Y te acuerdas de la última vez que Inglaterra ganó el Mundial¿verdad?

.- ¡Claro! – Respondió Sirius entusiasmado – Fue poco antes de nacer yo. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hacer nada igual.

Amaya bajó la mirada. Ya se imaginaba que no tendría la suerte de que el chico no supiera nada de un partido que se había jugado aún antes de su llegada al mundo. Pero era un hombre al fin y al cabo, y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el deporte rey entre los magos era de conocimiento obligado.

.- Pues digamos que si yo me decidiera a usar el apellido de mi padre, tendría que empezar a firmar como Amaya Anderson... – dejó caer la Gryffindor con la esperanza de que el Merodeador encajara las fichas.

.- Anderson... – murmuró Sirius pensando qué tenía que ver el padre de Amaya con la victoria de la Selección Inglesa en un Mundial de hace casi diecisiete años – Anderson... ¡Espera¡¿Andy Anderson?! – Gritó deteniéndose ya a la entrada del castillo - ¡¿Andy Anderson, el cazador y capitán?!

Amaya asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

.- Me estás tomando el pelo – afirmó el joven.

Esta vez la chica hizo un gesto negativo otra vez con la cabeza.

.- ¡Andy Anderson! – Repitió sin creérselo - ¡Andy Anderson¡El mejor cazador que ha tenido la Selección en este siglo!

Aún con Sirius gritando el nombre de su afamado padre, los dos Gryffindors atravesaron las verjas de Hogwarts bajo la mirada de un malhumorado Conserje que observaba al Merodeador con ojos suspicaces. Seguramente trataba de averiguar qué nuevas bromas de Zonko estaría introduciendo en el colegio en ese momento, pero a pesar de sus súplicas a Dumbledore, aún no se le permitía cachear a los alumnos a voluntad.

Claro que Sirius estaba demasiado emocionado gritando el nombre de uno de sus ídolos del Quidditch como para darse cuenta del nada de lo que Filch hiciera.

.- Ya verás cuando se lo diga a los chicos... – miró a Amaya cuando pronunció la última frase – ¿Te importa? – Preguntó.

La verdad es que se había dado cuenta de que la chica no parecía muy entusiasmada al revelarle la identidad de su padre, y Sirius comenzaba a sospechar que quizá lo hizo sólo porque se sentía en deuda por lo poco que el Merodeador le había contado de su vida.

.- No... – la chica vaciló unos segundos – En realidad no lo sé... No me importa que la gente sepa quién es mi padre, lo que me importa es su reacción: yo no soy él, y eso es algo que la gente parece olvidar cuando nos comparan o dan por supuesto que seguiré sus pasos.

.- La verdad es que podrías labrarte una buena carrera en el Quidditch con su apellido – aseguró Sirius.

.- Sí, lo sé. Pero no es lo que quiero – habló Amaya – Me gusta el Quidditch, lo sabes – inquirió al joven – Pero de jugar unos cuantos partidos en el equipo del colegio a meterme de lleno en la Liga profesional hay un gran paso... Además, si algún día llegara a interesarme de verdad, te aseguro que no podría valerme de un apellido para ganar fama.

Finalmente llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda que daba acceso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

.- Bueno, supongo que la apuesta se terminó – habló Sirius antes de decir la contraseña.

.- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la chica ante la, aparentemente, triste mirada del Merodeador - ¿No te has divertido? Mira que si después de obligarme a cancelar mi cita por ti ahora me dices que te has aburrido me encargaré personalmente de que jamás vuelvas a salir con ninguna mujer de este castillo... Incluida McGonagall.

.- No es eso – rió el chico – Es que me siento un poco extraño...

.- Seguramente es porque no has terminado en la esquina de algún callejón oscuro metiéndome mano, que es el concepto que tú tienes de una cita – dejó caer la chica.

Y a decir verdad, sí que era eso lo que extrañaba. Lo que no sabía explicar Sirius era el por qué no lo había hecho (amenazas de Amaya a parte). Quizá fuera porque no se había aburrido, y la técnica del callejón era su remedio para no dar plantón a sus acompañantes antes del mediodía. Y aún así sentía la urgente necesidad de acorralar a Amaya contra la pared y besarla antes de que atravesaran el retrato y todo terminara definitivamente.

Tan centrado estaba en tratar de controlar sus instintos primarios que apenas y reaccionó cuando fue la propia Amaya, adivinando el debate interno de Sirius, la que alzándose ligeramente terminó por besar al chico. En realidad fue un pequeño beso, dulce e intencionadamente prolongado por la Gryffindor que comenzó a separarse unos segundos después. Para su propia fortuna, Sirius consiguió salir de su letargo antes de que Amaya se alejara lo suficiente, olvidándose de todos los pros y los contras que había estado repasando en su mente y haciendo, con un rápido movimiento, lo que deseaba hacer desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que James y Remus tenían razón: estaba, como mínimo, obsesionado con la chica.

A pesar del brusco gesto, Sirius encerró a Amaya entre sus brazos presionándola contra la fría pared de piedra, deleitándose con la boca de la chica dónde aún se resistía un suave sabor al postre que habían compartido. Y sorprendido de que la joven no le hubiera apartado, se atrevió a pedir permiso con la lengua para explorar su boca, algo que consiguió al segundo roce. Ninguno de los dos supo bien cuánto tiempo habían pasado en el gélido pasillo, y tan sólo cuando recuperaron un poco la consciencia, Sirius se separó lentamente, pero manteniendo la mirada clavada en los ojos de Amaya y situándose a una distancia que más de uno habría calificado como indecorosa.

.- Lo siento – murmuró el Gryffindor.

.- No importa, ha sido culpa mía – habló la chica en el mismo tono y sosteniendo la mirada del Merodeador – Empecé yo...

Puede que si la Señora Gorda, espectadora de toda la escena, no hubiera interrumpido preguntándoles si iban a entrar, los dos jóvenes hubieran vuelto a empezar desde el principio. De manera que Sirius terminó por decirle la contraseña al retrato y entrando en la Sala Común seguido de una despistada Amaya, que acababa de darse cuenta de que había cedido ante una trampa en la que juró que nunca caería: las garras de un Merodeador.


End file.
